customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (July 18, 2000) Part 1
(Back with the others, the others continue sailing through the flooded city) * Patou's Voice: Meanwhile, bound for the city, Edmond steered us through the perils of the flooded river. * Edmond: (looking) Starboard hoooooOOOO!!!! * Snipes: Starboard who? Left or right? * (Edmond, using a telescope, gasps with shock) * Edmond: Oops. Giant tree! A hundred feet and closing!! * (Peepers, watching, looks at the blanket-covered Snipes with glove before snatching the blanket) * Peepers: Jumping jehohapshat. We need wind power! * Edmond: (shouting) 40 feet! * Snipes: (concerned) Uh well guys, I-I-I think I'm slowing you down. Yes. I'll see you later, guys. * Edmond: 30 feet! * Snipes: AAHHHH!!!! * (Peepers fights with her sail while the makeshift raft is fixed up) * Peepers: Here, Patou. Pull on this! * (The dog pulls hard, making the sail go down. The mouse gives him a part of the play arrow, helping him keep it down. It blows as the group sets sail) * Peepers: It works! * Edmond: (panics) Turn now!! * (The group yelps as the ships blow away from the trees and go down the area) * Edmond: This is the right fashion, guys! * (Just then, a familiar owl making "Ride of the Valkyries" notes flies with his owl companions and the familiar trio on their boards. Hunch coughs a bit before he gasps, noticing the group below) * Hunch: Alright, you guys. You heard the Duke! * (The owls head down to them) * Hunch: Total and complete ho-ho annihilation!! * (They zoom downward with Hunch mimicking a car) * Hunch: BOMBS AWAY!! * (The four hit the top of the ship, causing Edmond to collide. He smashes in the water as he coughs. The owl comes to the kitten as he dunks Edmond down in the waters) * Hunch: Bombs away! Bombs away! * (Edmond comes up from the water as he coughs. The owls try grabbing Edmond with Patou fighting, tossing the rope to Edmond out of the boat) * Patou: EDMOND!! Grab a hold! * (He tosses it to where Edmond is) * Hunch: He-he-he. Now I've got you! * (Just then, the heavy rope hits him) * Hunch: OWW!! * (The owls lift the box and boat as Edmond's group get on the rope) * Edmond: (shouts) GET MY CAMERA!! * Patou: What? What has he done with a camera? * (Peepers fights with the camera as she speaks) * Peepers: He said, get his camera. * (The bird tries pushing him while Hunch grabs Edmond) * Hunch: Got ya now! * Edmond: Put me down! * Hunch: Hold inanimate! * (The owls holding the box frown at the ones inside) * Peepers: Say cheese! * (The light flashes at them as they shriek, forcing them to let the chest and boat go with everyone falling) * Patou: Ha-ha. We've had 'em. * (They fall at the water with parts of the ship breaking off. The owls smash on the sign marked "Danger: Aqueduct Pipe", forcing two of them to let Edmond drop down below. As he recovers, Edmond gasps with horror, noticing something) * Edmond: Whoops. Oh, dear! * Patou: Get the lid! * (Some of them smashes through the area with the ones closing the chest, heading in the pipes with the others left behind shrieking as they go through first. As that happens, the young owl, shivering, notices the sign on top of the sewers with a grin) * Hunch: Aha. A-Adequate Pipe. Ha-ha-ha-ha. * (With that said, Hunch leaves. Back in the waters, as the chest swims through the waters, inside the chest, Snipes begins to panic, gagging a bit) * Snipes: Help! HEEELLLPPP!!! (pounds the chest) L-L-Let me out of here! * (He swiftly begins pecking at the chest, making the group yelp in fear) * Snipes: (panics) I-I-I can't breathe! Help, I need air! * (He dashes to the other side of the chest) * Edmond: What's wrong with him? * Peepers: He's claustrophobic. Teeny weenie tiny places make him very, very hesitant. * (Just then, bursting noises are heard as the mouse gasps) * Edmond: Oops. Whoops! * (They look at the bird continuing to peck around and making water come in the chest) * Snipes: AAHHHH!!!! * Patou: Get him away from the lid! * (Swiftly, they pull him down) * Peepers: Snipes! * Snipes: Outta my road! (grabs the wall) Help! We're trapped! We're trapped like rats! * (He continues pecking the chest as he shrieks while they swiftly hold him down) * Snipes: We're trapped, we're trapped, we're trapped! (dashing) Trapped like rats, trapped like rats! * Patou: (yanks him) Stop this, you crazy bird! Now settle down! You're rocking the boat! * (They attempt to hold the water without success) * Snipes: (shivering) I-I can't breathe! * (He pecks more of the chest and making more water come in) * Patou: (yanks him) Don't make me lose my temper, Snipes! * (They fight with the hats filling in too swiftly with the water gushing in) * Snipes: I need air! I don't wanna swim! Mummy, we're trapped! Mummy! * (He is tied to a paddle ball swiftly with his bill tied and covered by the ball) * Patou: Settle down!! * (The water rises up more as they cough) * Edmond: PATOU!! * Patou: (notices) Oh, dear. * (The bird stuck on paddle swims while humming in fear. The group fights before the water rises dangerously close to their heads) * Edmond: (gurgles) AAHHHH!!!! * (Eventually, they submerge in the water. Just as that happens, the chest comes smashing outside the pipe with the chest bursting open. The group gasps and shivers, looking relieved) * Peepers: (coughing) That was close. * (Then, she notices something) * Peepers: Oh, mercy! * (Most of them look and gasp) * Edmond: Oh, dear!! * (Most of them gasp at the waterfall they are heading out of the sewers) * Peepers: Abandon ship! Abandon ship!! * (The ship closes while most of them shriek. Eventually, the chest smashes, breaking apart before the group begin swimming up. They climb on the sewer canisters they get on) * Edmond: (wincing) What's that smell? * (Snipes gets on as he get some of the trash off himself) * Snipes: (frowns) Garbage. Ah, this is pathetic. I risk and what have I done? Garbage. Why, I've never been so-- * (Just then, he notices the lights as he grins) * Snipes: Wow... * (The group looks as they see the city ahead with delight) * Edmond: (happily) THE CITY!! * Snipes: WOW!! * Peepers: Oh, it's so beautiful. * Patou: Now all we have to do is find Chanticleer. He-he. And that's gonna be like hunting for a needle in a haystack.